


Bering & Wells – Fright Night 2 AU

by fee_norya



Category: Fright Night 2: New Blood (2013), Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fee_norya/pseuds/fee_norya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fright Night AU, with Helena as Gerri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them :/

She didn't look left or right when she hurried over the street, heading to the train station.  
It was dark already, and she knew very well that she wasn't in the best place for a young woman to be now, at night, unarmed, … 

When she started going to this kind of place, she was suicidal and nearly h o p e d that someone would come after her, rob and kill her.  
But now it seemed like she found a reason to live again, and if only to look for Sams' murderer.

She nearly reached the other side of the road when she felt a hand on her shoulder holding her back.  
She froze.  
All these days - when she'd wished that someone would solve all her problems by just taking her silly little life - noting had happened. And now...

She tried to shake loose, to run away, but the rip on her shoulder only intensified.  
When she tried to punch her attackers face, a hand grabbed her own and she could catch a glimpse of that hand: a womans hand.


	2. a beautiful Vampire

Myka looked around. 

Yes, it was a woman that had attacked her- a beautiful woman. 

Myka was puzzled.  
She d i d expect a raid, but she really didn't expect her attacker to be a woman. 

“What- what are you doing” she asked, with a shaking voice. “Who are you?”

The black haired woman crooked her head and looked at her with a slightly interested expression on her face. 

“My name is Helena” she said, and OH, her british voice sounded just as beautiful as her face and body looked like. 

“Oh, uh, okay- H e l e n a- could you...” Myka tried to push the hands from her shoulders, what only made Helena smile and she put her hand around Mykas waist. 

“What is the matter, darling?” she asked with a sly grin while her hand started to circle on Mykas back.

“Uh-” Myka wasn't quite sure about that. Damn, she didn't even knew what was going on here!

“Well- I'm Myka, by the way- I don't know what you want and-” 

a car that drove past them, windows open, loud rock music came blown over to them.

“I think, darling, that we should move to a more- private- place, what do you think?”   
Helena didn't wait for Myka to answer. Instaid, she put her arms around her. 

And then she jumped. 

It felt like flying, and with Helena on her side Myka didn't even felt afraid.   
She only thought about how cool it would be if she could do this herself. 

They landed on a roof of a super-high skyscraper with view of half the city and the roads far, far away under them.

“wow” Myka said “that was quite something!”  
“you liked it?” Helena asked from the other side of the roof, looking at Myka a little confused. “Normally it frightens the humans a little...” 

'The humans'- that sounded like she didn't belong to them.   
Myka got more and more puzzled. 

But still not really frightened, and as Helena was waiting for a response...   
Myka smiled weakly: “It was- cool, I guess, but now I really don't know who or what you are anymore.” 

“Does it matter?” Helena asked, huskily.   
With one quick motion she came towards Myka. 

The strange woman stood very close to her now, and the sudden proximity took Myka by surprise. 

It astonished her even more when her lips were burried in a heated kiss with the hot british woman. 

A l i t t l e part of her brain was still able to be aware of the fact that, who- or whatever the strange woman was, it probably wasn't something good.

It was a VERY tiny part of her brain.

And right now Myka didn't even WANT to focus on a n y t h i n g else then how the woman's body moved under her touch- and how the woman touched her.

The only thing she could do was to moan and press deeper to the beautiful stranger.

When they parted, Myka felt dizzy and aroused. 

But now that she wasn't distracted by Helena's lips anymore, she was able to think properly again, and she backed away. 

“Whoa” she gasped.   
“Who the hell are you?! 'cause I'm pretty sure it d o e s matter!”

“As I already told you: my name is Helena”   
Helena said. 

“And if that will answer your question properly: I'm a Vampire that's soon going to be your murderer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where that will lead me to, but I'll try to continue as soon as I can :)


End file.
